


The Rules

by MiniTrainal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friend, F/F, F/M, Im not gonna lie i got inspiration from a moicy fic, Implied Sexual Content, Non binary Reader, Other, Sexual Content, the good shittttt, um its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniTrainal/pseuds/MiniTrainal
Summary: Reader is non binaryCheck out my tumblr- HappyNerdSadNerd





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> No words sorry

Oneshots  
Sombra

One - Dont pick up the phone. You know shes only calling because shes drunk and alone

Your phone buzzed and the custom ringtone came on. You sighed and put down your pencil. Yawning as you picked up the phone

“What do you want Olivia?” You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. You heard her slurred voice from the other line

“Jeez! No hi how are you?” She perked up. You could practically smell the spiced tequila through the phone

“Olivia have you been drinking again?” Yo asked rubbing the bridge of your nose

“Pshtt..nooo..” She said rolling her eyes. A small chuckle left her. You shifted in your seat

“Ok maybeeee” She admitted

“Cant i just call and talk to you?” A groan was pushed into the phone. You rolled your eyes

“You don’t call unless you want something”

“We both know what i want.” She whispered into the phone

“Mhmm” You mumbled, not really paying attention to the drunk woman

“So....what are you wearing?” She finally said. You shook your head

“Im hanging up” 

Two - Don’t let her in, you’ll have to kick her out again

“Y’know, i would have thought knowing me you should learn how to cook good food. But this is literally all takeout”

“Im not drowning in money Olivia” You mumbled and kept typing on your laptop. She groaned and closed the fridge 

“Don’t call me that” She sighed. You scoffed

“Im not calling you Sombra” You said in a mock voice. She turned towards you with a strange look in her eyes. She leaned against the counter you sat next to

“I bet i can make you” She remarked, biting her lip

“You could sure try” You uttered, not even looking at her. You shivered as you felt her hand gently grab your chin and turn it to face your own. She leaned in and gently kissed you. You moved your hand to her waist, struggling to keep the kiss. 

“(Y/n)-“ She mumbled, she dug her nails into your shirt. She climbed into your lap and deepened the kiss. You pulled back

“Olivia we shouldn’t” You mumbled, your lids half closed. So many thoughts and emotions raced through your head. 

“But you want to” She replied with a smug tone. She kneaded her fingers through your hair 

“Admit it (Y/n)..you miss us..you miss the carpet burns..” She gently tugged at your hair and you held back a groan. She kissed you and pulled back almost immediately.

“The creaky wood floor..spilled champagne from when we first spent the night together in Thailand” She chuckled. Your jaw clenched from the memory 

“Us realizing car sex looked easier in the movies...” She chuckled and your blush darkened at the embarrassing memories 

“The shower prints from the morning after..water rushing over us..” Biting her lip she rocked her hips against your lap. You recalled the memory and how it took your hours to get all the hand prints off all the glass and mirrors of your bathroom. You sighed and rubbed your legs together. That was the morning after you proposed...the morning after you two had made it official. In a flash she pulled you from the chair you sat at. Almost on instinct you picked her up and slammed her against the door to your room. She wrapped her legs around your waist as you opened the door.

Three - Dont be her friend, you’ll only wake up with her in bed in the morning

You sat up and ran a shaky hand through your hair. You

“You alright (Y/n)?” Sombra said tiredly from the other side of the bed. You look at her with red, tired eyes

“No..im tired, tired of being used and slipping into the same fucking cycle with us” You mumble

“What cycle?” She chuckles and sits up. The satin sheets drifting down to her bare waist as she stretched her arms. You shake your head

“You call me waisted beyond the safe limit. You visit the next few days. We sleep together and you ditch again” Being honest always came easy for you. But only to people you trusted. So telling her how you felt was a step forward. She frowned and lowered her arms, looking at you with concerns and pity she finally spoke

“Why didnt you say anything?” She put her hand over your. You almost pulled your hand away

“Because you’re you..you dont take anything seriously. You changed Olivia..”

“Dont use that against me” She looked at you like you had just kicked a puppy. You stood up angrily.

“Oh no what are you gonna do? Leave me? You already fucking did that! And im tired of it.” You were so angry, you didnt mean to yell

“You’re acting like your the only victim” She shot back.

“I know im not but you didnt have to fuck off to god knows where and ditch me to be alone.” You motioned towards the door. You sighed when she didnt say anything out. You couldn’t, if you did you were gonna say something you didnt mean. You let out a shaky sigh and rain a trembling hand through your hair

“Yknow what? Just get out..” You shook your head. Olivia sharply sucked in air

“(Y/n)...” She started. You bubbled over before she had the chance to speak

“GET OUT! Unless you can honestly tell me you want to fix things between us then get. out. now” You yelled and growled at her. You slid on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before grabbing your phone and keys. You looked at her before leaving the room

“Im done”

If your under her your not getting over her

**Author's Note:**

> I was to lazy to make corrections so please tell me if i make any mistakes. I take requests so yeah


End file.
